FAMILY HELP
by melissalovetwilight
Summary: Angéla souffre-douleur de son lycée demande à sa cousine de l'aider, ainsi débarque la belle et fracassante Isabella. Edward Cullen son béguin l'invite à sortir, d'abord au anges, elle découvrira plus tard qu'il se sert d'elle pour se rapprocher de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY HELP**

_prologue _

A Forks il y a un lycée public et un privée. Angéla souffre-douleurs de son école de bourges demande à sa cousine de l'aider, ainsi débarque la belle et fracassante Isabella à Forks Private High School, elles mettrons au point un plan diaboliques pour se venger sauf que le coup de coeur d'Angela, Edward Cullen n'a d'yeux que pour Bella. Est-ce ce détail mettra t-il en péril leurs plan ?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1 **L'APPEL A L'AIDE D'UNE COUSINE**

POV ANGELA

On est vendredi, la dernière journée de mon enfer personnel, avant le week-end et la paix.

J'avance vers la cafétéria, et comme d'habitude je me fais bousculer par l'équipe de football du lycée, et je vais m'asseoir seule, et de là où je suis je peux voir tout le monde, Edward Cullen embrasse Jessica Stanley, cette blonde toute refaite à du écarter les cuisses devant tout le lycée, ça m'a couper l'appétit je me lève et...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESPECE D'IDIOTE, s'écria Rosalie Hale la reine du lycée

-euh par...don, je suis désolé, sans faire exprès j'avais glissé et mon plat de spaghetti s'était renversé sur sa chemise blanche, et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul le principal se dirigea vers nous

-Que se passe t-il mesdemoiselles ?

-Oh mon dieu monsieur, regarder ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

-Calmer vous miss Hale et vous Miss Weber cela ne vous ressemble pas ?

-Je, c'était un accident !

Avec le peu de chance que j'ai eu, le principal m'a laisser m'en tirer, bien que toute la cafétéria m'a lancée un regard noir. Je me dirigeai vers le Gymnase pour mon cours de sport,

après le volley , j'allais prendre ma douche et je remarquais que j'étais seule, et quand j'ai voulu me changer, mes vêtement avais disparus, je suis en serviette bordel. Bon normalement il y a personne à cet heure la, alors couloirs, voiture aller je peux le faire.

J'allais sortir quand tout le lycée était devant moi, ils rigolaient tous et prenaient des photos, j'avais envie de pleurer, et je les contourner et courrais jusqu'à ma voiture et rentrais en pleurs.

Après mettre habillée et avoir diner je retournais dans ma chambre, et sortie mon téléphone,

pour appeler la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider dans ce genre de situation.

Lundi

J'étais exister, ma cousine, allait venir m'aider, mais j'étais aussi stresser, qu'est qu'elle pouvait faire, tout le monde était dans le parking et ça allait sonner dans moins de deux minutes.

-Vous devinerez jamais il y a un nouveau ou une nouvelle, Stanley balançaient les derniers ragots

-Et Weber, peut-être que tu vas te faire un ami, Newton et ses blagues débiles, le pire c'est qu'ils rigolent tous, et puis ils s'arrêtent et tournent leurs regards vers une moto qui vient d'arriver sur le parking. Et ben c'est pas trop tôt.

Elle enlève son casque et secoue ses cheveux, elle sais l'effet qu'elle produit et qu'ils là regardent tous, elle s'avance vêtue d'un débardeur blanc avec un décolleter, un mini short en jean noir et des converses, les gens l'admirent, elle et sa poitrine généreuse, sa fine taille, ses longues jambes, sa brillante chevelure, son visage d'ange, et son franc-parler, Rosalie Hale la plus belle fille du lycée à l'air bien pâle à coté d'elle.

Elle

Ma cousine

Isabella Marie Swan

Bella

La fille qui va m'aider à me venger, ils sont tous sous le charme, et la bande des populaires se dirigent vers elle :

-Salut je m'appelle Mike

il attendait qu'elle se présente, et elle le regardait ennuyait, voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas il continua :

-et voici Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Edward, Jessica, Lauren et toi tu es...

-nouvelle, repondit-elle

-oui je sais mais ton nom

-Isabella Swan, mais mes amies m'appelle Bella

-et tu viens d'où

-d'Arizona mais j'étais dans un pensionnat en Suisse

-oh et qu'est ce qui t'a amener ici

-L'Europe m'ennuyait, alors j'ai décider de venir voir ma cousine

-Ta cousine est dans ce lycée

-oui d'ailleurs, je dois la retrouver

-tu veux que je t'accompagne pour tes cours

-merci, mais non merci

-si tu veux ce soir on peut aller au cinéma, si ça te dis

-non ça me dit pas

-oh peut être une autre fois

-le jour où tu te laveras j'accepterai peut-être de sortir avec toi micht, dit Bella en partant

-c'est Mike, s'écria t-il


End file.
